Kidnapped and Saved
by LovelyChanru
Summary: Reborn looked at him as he held his gun up pointing at Tsuna's head. "What are you trying to say about that?" He asked and smiled at the same time. Testing out the mans courage. Since, he already stood up to the cloud.
1. Kidnapped

**Title:** Kidnapped and Saved

**Summary: **Reborn looked at him as he held his gun up pointing at Tsuna's head. "What are you trying to say about that?" He asked and smiled at the same time. Testing out the mans courage. Since, he already stood up to the cloud.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but the ideas of writing this and my sick mind of creating some of these parings.

**Chapter One**: Kidnapped

Hibari walked the halls of the Vongola house hold. Behind him was an aura of darkness and anger was right behind him hot on his trail. The perfect went to the tenth boss of the Vongola. He put his hand on the door knob and open the door with such force that who ever stood behind it would have dropped dead on the ground from the blown of the door.

Tsuna looked up from his paper work to see Hibari. "Hibari." The boss said as Hibari glared at him. "Who the hell do you think you are?" Hibari asked as Gokudera stepped forward. "What the hell do you think your doing? Barging in the tenth's office!" The bomber looked at him as Hibari looked at him back with the same glare.

"Stay out of this herbivore!" The skylark yelled and went right back to looking at Tsuna. Gokudera looked at Hibari as he held out his bombs. "You bastard!" He cried out as Reborn stepped in his office.

"What's going on?" The hitman asked as he looked between all three of them. The bomber was the first to talk. " I'll tell you what's going on! The tonfa bastard finally lost it!" He yelled as he pointed at the ex perfect.

Tsuna looked over at his right hand man. "Gokudera, Calm down." Gokudera looked at his boss. "But boss..." Tsuna sat perfectly on his leather chair as he told the bomber once more to calm down. Gokudera sighed but he went standing right back to Tsuna on his right hand side.

Reborn just went to a near by chair and took a seat knowing that this might be a long chat. "Now, what's going on?" Reborn asked as he looked between Hibari and Tsuna. He already knew that the problem was with them two.

"He knows what he did." Hibari said as he looked at Tsuna. The tenth looked at Hibari as he put his hands together on his brown wooden desk. "Tell me what I did." He ordered the cloud to say what he had done wrong to get him so angry and create such a storm.

Hibari only glared at him colder then before. "Your stopping me from seeing someone." The ex perfect said as simple as possible. Now, Reborn wanted to know who the hell he was seeing and why Tsuna is stopping him from doing as he wished. "And who is he stopping you from seeing?" He asked as he looked over the angered skylark.

Hibari crossed his arms as he looked at the hitman. "I don't think that's none of your concern." He said in a manner of tone and looked away from Reborn. All the hitman did was smile and looked at him again. "It is my concern when the family guardian is going to have an out all war with his boss." The hitman smiled more as he saw Hibari sigh.

Hibari looked over at Reborn. "He's stopping me from seeing Xanxus." Once Gokudera heard that he fell on the floor from shocked but quickly got up. "Who the hell wouldn't stop you from seeing that Monkey King!" The bomber shouted. He was way too loud for Hibari's liking.

"Stay out of this Herbivore!" The skylark yelled as he looked at the silver hair man. Gokudera got read for the fight. "Listen here you bas-" Tsuna didn't let him finish as he placed his hand in front of Gokudera's face. Which stopped him right away from saying what he wanted to say to the cloud.

"Hibari I'm stopping you from seeing him for your own good." Tsuna said as he lowered his hand from the others face. Hibari looked at him. "Since when did you care about what's good for me?" The raven haired man asked with angered layered on his voice.

"I do care about you Hibari, I'm stopping you from doing something that you'll regret!" Tsuna shouted not liking the tone of voice Hibari is speaking in. He stood up from his chair and looked at him. "How am I going to regret what I'm doing, if I can't even do it!" Hibari shouted back as he looked at him. If Tsuna wanted to shout Hibari will show him that he's not scared of him.

"By regretting! Now listen, I'm your boss and you better understand I don't want you any where near him! What I say goes!" Tsuna shouted making his point clear to Hibari. "Your not the boss of my own free will!" Hibari shouted back rather loud and slammed his hands on wooden desk in front of him. The desk belonged to Tsuna.

Reborn and Gokudera both stayed shout. As they both watched the show that was playing right in front of their faces. A cloud getting angry at the sky. While the sky tired to protect the faithful cloud from any harm. This is a very nice show to be watching.

Tsuna looked at the cloud who had slammed his hands on his desk. "Fine do whatever you want!" He yelled as he snapped. He couldn't take Hibari being so hard headed. "I will!" The perfect yelled back as he left the room. He left behind two shocked people and a mad Tsuna.

The boss sat down on his chair as he started breathing hard. Reborn was the first to be broken away from the show that happened only minutes ago. "Tsuna, I think you better go have a more understanding talk with the cloud." He said as he started looking at Tsuna. "Reborn, if you wanted to help me you should have stepped in before all the yelling started. He's just like you so hard headed."

Reborn looked at him as he held his gun up pointing at Tsuna's head. "What are you trying to say about that?" He asked and smiled at the same time. Testing out the mans courage. Since, he already stood up to the cloud.

Tsuna started looking away as he started to roll his rolling chair out of the guns view. "Nothing it's that it's such a childish quali-" Tsuna heard Reborn load his gun. "Is what? Finish what you have to say." Reborn ordered at the sweating boss. "It's nothing." He said trying to get away from the topic on hand.

Reborn lowered his gun as Gokudera looked over a the boss. "Boss, I know your always right but Reborn has a point. Talk to the bastard before something stupid happe-" He didn't finish the unsaid word as him and the other members of the room heard a crash. Tsuna looked at Gokudera. "What was that?" He asked while still looking at him.

"I think it was a window." The right hand man answered. Reborn looked at them both as he had his own question in mind. "Better question is who broke it?" Tsuna got up and started running out of his own office with Gokudera and Reborn right behind him. The crash made all three of them worried and wondering who had broken in.

While of the three of them have been doing their own running. Chrome had been running from the meeting room to report to her boss that someone had broken in. She bumped into him but she held her balance since right now wasn't a time for falling.

"Boss! Boss!" Chrome cried out in fear. Tsuna held on her small shoulders just to calm her down and telling her that he's right here and that there is no need for her to worry. "What happened Chrome?" He asked as he held on to her still.

"One of the Varia members came in and is trying to kidnap Hibari!" She shouted as she cried. Tsuna stood in shock but still holding on to his mist shoulder's. Reborn came in with his voice snapping Tsuna out of his thoughts and state of being. "This isn't good. Who is the kidnapper and where is he?" Reborn asked but came Tsuna's turn to ask another very important question.

"Where's Hibari?"

Chrome stood still trying to remember what had happened. "The kidnapper is Squalo and he was in the meeting room. I don't know were Hibari is. I was with Mukuro the whole time in the meeting room when he came in. Then Mukuro told me to go get the boss." She said as she tired to calm her self down.

Tsuna let go of Chrome and started running to the meeting room with Chrome, Gokudera and Reborn behind him. Once they made it to the meeting room the door was closed but that didn't stop Reborn from simply knocking he just kicked open the door and started shooting at the roof.

"Whatever the hell your doing stop it now! Come forward before I shoot!" He yelled as Tsuna spotted Yamamoto on the ground hurt but still breathing. Tsuna and the others went to Yamamoto as he held him up. " What happened! Where's Hibari!" The boss shouted scared of Yamamoto being hurt and all of this happening.

The rain looked at his boss and smiled. He then got serious to answer the questions. "Squalo came in and trashed the place looking for Hibari. We fought I lost and now he's looking for Hibari." He said in a weak voice.

The answer only got Tsuna mad he wanted his other question answered. He wanted to know where _his _cloud is. "Where is Hibari?" Tsuna asked in anger and in fear. The anger was letting those son of a bitches come inside his home and try to find his cloud. The fear was of Hibari finally being found and kidnapped.

Yamamoto looked up at him. The sword man was in shock of the anger layered on his boss face. "Mukuro told Hibari to run off while we tired to stop Squalo but he came with Bel and Xanxus." He answered but then started coughing.

Tsuna eyes became wide but then covered with anger. "I knew Xanxus had something to do with this!" He yelled and let go of Yamamoto. Reborn looked at his ex student in shocked of the sudden behavior change. "I'll try to find Bel. Gokudera go find Squalo. Tsuna try to find Xanxus and Chrome look for Mukuro or Hibari." Tsuna looked at him but nodded at the same time as he raced off trying to find the Monkey King. The others did what they were told.

"Where could they be?" Chrome asked her self as she ran the hallways of the house again.

"Hibari!"

Chrome stopped dead on her tracks. She knew that voice but she never heard that voice yell like that. "Mukuro!" She yelled as he ran to the direction she heard the voice coming from. She open the doors of the dinning room hall and looked every where her eyes searching for Mukuro. She spotted him on the floor standing on his knees.

"What happened!" She cried as he rant toward Mukuro and hugged his side. Mukuro looked at her in shock. "Chrome! Xanxus took Hibari!" He said in a panic voice which was never heard from him since he knew how to keep his cool in stuff like this. Chrome and Mukuro then looked a the broken window.

"I have to tell Tsuna!" She said as she ran out with Mukuro behind her telling her to hurry. As she ran she spotted Reborn and hugged him. "Chrome did you find Mukuro?" He asked as he held on to her shoulder's pulling her away from his chest and getting out of the hold she had on him.

Chrome looked at him as her eyes started getting tears. "Yes but.." She didn't want to say the word. The female pineapple looked away as her tears came down her eyes. Reborn only looked at her holding on to her shoulder's. "But what? What happened Chrome?" She looked at him.

"Hibari's not with Mukuro he got kidnapped by Xanxus." She said it in a simple but sad voice. Reborn looked at her his black eyes coated with worry. "Damn it! Get Mukuro with you and gather up in the meeting room well, what's left of it anyways. I'll tell the others." He ordered and started running off to find Tsuna.

Chrome stood there in fear but she felt her legs move once again. "I hope everything is going to be alright." She said as she ran towards Mukuro.

&^%$%^&*&^%$%^&**&^%$%^&&^(& LINE BREAK^%$#^&*(^%$^&*%$%^&*(&^%$%^&

"VROIIII! What was the point of getting this cloud brat!" Squalo asked as he looked at the skylark on the floor beaten and tied up. The boy even had blindfold on his face. He looked like he as been used in some sick twisted game.

Xanxus looked at him while sitting on his office chair. He looked at the shouting male as calm as possible and answered his question by just saying. "The point of stealing this cloud by keeping him hostage and maybe I'll get some fun out of him." He answered and smiled at the last part. He gave a quick glanced at the skylark.

Bel looked at his boss with a disappointed face as he put down all the knifes he had up. : What you mean by having your own fun? What your going to do with him? I thought we were going to cut him up." He with the sadness in his voice. The sadness was just of not getting to do what he wanted with the skylark.

Squalo looked at the crazed prince and open his mouth to say well more yell at the blonde wannabe prince. "If we just got him to cut him up. We could have just cut him up right on the spot!" He yelled at the young prince.

The prince only ignored him as he got up from the chair he was sitting on."My, my don't need to be so noisy. Well, whatever you going to do with him is up to you boss. The smart prince said as he walked away from the office. By now he knew Squalo was going to yell.

The prince was right. Squalo did shouted. "VROIIIII! What are you going to do with the stupid skylark?" He yelled and looked over at the ex head perfect. Hibari was breathing but he was knocked out since something ended up hitting his head. The leader of the group ignored him as he picked up the shark and kicked him out.

Once he did that he picked up Hibari's heavy out cold body. He walked over to a private room in his office and threw the ex perfect on the bed as he smiled. "Tsuna would anything to get you back." He said as he got on the bed and started kissing down the others pale neck.

"Mean while I'm going to have fun with my cloud."


	2. Saved

**Title:** Kidnapped and Saved

**Summary: **Reborn looked at him as he held his gun up pointing at Tsuna's head. "What are you trying to say about that?" He asked and smiled at the same time. Testing out the mans courage. Since, he already stood up to the cloud.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but the ideas of writing this and my sick mind of creating some of these parings.

**Chapter Two: Saved**

The skylark woke up later on in the night time. He looked around and saw darkness but when he moved his legs he felt his own skin rubbing up against each other not his black slacks. The ex perfect also felt something wet sliding down his legs. He felt something around his writs. The perfect tried to move but he ended up with a huge pain coming from his ass.

"Ahh" the ex perfect cried in pain. He just felt so much pain that it hurt to move right now. Hibari did make it up the bed. The skylark walked more and hissed in pain for each step he took the more pain he felt.

He started touching around the wall and found a light switch. He flicked it on, the ex perfect looked around and then saw a mirror. His eyes grew wide. The skylark was only wearing his purple dress shirt. His thighs has fresh bruises and some blood sliding down.

The ex perfect walked to the mirror and moved his collar to see bite marks around it. 'What the hell?' Hibari thought in pure shocked as he turn around his booty facing the mirror. He started crying when he saw the fresh blood on the back of his dress shirt.

Hibari feel on the floor because his legs started getting weak from the crying. The ex perfect heard voice heading towards the door he got up and turn off the lights. He got on the floor and started crawling towards the bed. The ex perfect went under the bed and stayed there making sure nothing was sticking out from under the bed. Squalo came in the room and turn on the lights.

He looked over at the bed and didn't see the ex perfect. "VROIIIIII! The bird is missing!" The swords man shouted as he looked on the floor to see if any trace was there but still nothing. The prince was the first to show up.

"What you mean he's missing?" He asked as he looked at the long haired man. "What you think I mean! He's gone!" The prince started looking away. "I'm going to tell Xanxus." He said as he started walking away from Squalo.

The long haired man left behind him yelling something about the skylark that was just hiding under the bed. Hibari waited till he was sure they were gone. The perfect got out of the bed and walked out of the room he was met with a hold hall way. The ex perfect started running to his right looking left right and from behind.

Once he got out of the hall way he looked at the stairs that was connecting to that and another right turn that took him somewhere else. The perfect took the stairs going down but then he heard someone talk on his right. He went up the stairs and made a quick walk to the door that had a small golden X on it. He pressed his ear against the door to hear what is happening.

"Tsuna left you a message saying that he wants his cloud back." Fran said as he looked at the smile Xanxus has on his face. " That baby would do anything to get the bird back." Fran looked at him with a none caring look. "So what are you going to do with him?" He asked the really caring but he knows the prince wanted to know so might as well just ask and get the information.

"Simple keep him. Call Tsuna and tell him that I want him to give up his Vongola position. If he doesn't then he won't see his skylark." The man smiled as he saw Fran get ready to leave. Once the ex perfect heard the foot steps he started running away.

He went down the stairs with so many thoughts running in his head as he check to see if anybody was there. 'When did my stupid boss started caring about me this bad?' Hibari thought as he looked around and saw no one. He kept running looking around making sure no one was there.

He stood in a living room or gathering room he didn't care what it was, he just wanted to get the hell out of here. He looked around again and saw another hall way. He looked over it but then hearing foot steps only made him run to the hall way. He looked behind him but didn't see anything.

Never in his life was he this scared. There he is in the Varia mansion running around in his purple dress shirt, not wearing anything under his ass and legs hurting like hell, and most of all handcuffs around his hands but the best of all blood sliding down his legs. The ex perfect ran till he fell on the floor. Something or someone tripped him.

He landed on his chest which hurt like hell. Hibari looked to see who tripped him and it was Viper. He looked at her and she just hit him on the head with a lamp. He got knocked out. "Bel, the boy is right here." Viper said as simple as possible as she went back inside her room to do whatever the hell she was doing. The prince came and picked Hibari up from the floor.

"This is too much work for a prince like me to be doing." He said as he spotted Squalo. The prince went to him and dumped the body in his hands. "Where was he?" Squalo asked finally not yelling. He placed the skylark on his shoulder. "In the hallway Viper saw him." Bel said and went walking away. The long haired male sighed as he went to the monkey king's office.

Squalo walked in the office without knocking and looked at Xanxus. The supposed to be tenth looked at him and then looked at the body he's carrying. "He got lose?" He asked not even knowing that the perfect left the room. "Nooo! Because I just came running into your office like 40 minutes ago telling you that he was sleeping!" The swords man shouted but the quickly calmed himself not wanting the skylark to wake up.

Xanxus raised his eye brow as he looked at Squalo. "Place him on my desk." The boss said as the long haired man cleared the desk by knocking everything down on the floor. He just got a look from Xanxus but the white hair man didn't care. He placed the skylark on the desk, laying the ex perfect down on his back.

Hibari lay on top of the desk with his hands and head on his right side and his legs as well but a bit but upwards and open. "He might bleed on your desk." Squalo said as he noticed that the skylark still hasn't healed from the pain that the other gave him. "It doesn't matter pass me the camera." The monkey king said as the swords man passed it to him.

Xanxus stood up and walked away from Hibari. He stood in front of the desk and looked at him. He placed the camera near his own face and took of picture of the ex perfect laying on his desk out cold. He walked over and open the skylark's legs and took a picture of the marks on his thighs. He turn Hibari around laying him on his stomach. He took a picture of Hibari from his back with dirty purple shirt. He then turn him around again laying him on his back.

Xanxus then open the skylark's shirt and took a picture of the bruised chest. Xanxus took off the perfect's shirt showing him naked and with his bruised body and dried blood. The monkey took a picture of him like that. Xanxus put Hibari shirt back on and took a picture of the body in handcuffs.

He walked over to Hibari's face and took a picture of his face. There was nothing wrong with his face but he knew that would drive Tsuna over the edge.

"Here get these developed and send it to the Vongola boss." Xanxus tossed the camera to the swords man and watched him as he walked away to do what he was told. Squalo took them and developed them. He grabbed a yellow envelope and placed them inside. He sent them out with a personal messenger. Even know he won't admitted but what Xanxus is doing is kind of sick but he knows the monkey king won't listen to him.

)(*&^%$##$%^&*(*&^%$##$%^&* Line Break(*&^%$%^&*(*&^%$#$%^&*&^%$#$%^&*(

"Tenth!" Gokudera shouted as he walked into the meeting room with the yellow envelope on hand. Tsuna, Reborn, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Chrome, Mukuro, and Colonnello (who Reborn had called to him them out in this time.) looked at the gray haired man. "What is it?" Tsuna asked as he saw the man breathed hard it looked like he's been running for miles and miles on end.

He held up the yellow envelope that Yamamoto took out of his hand. "Give that back you nut!" The storm shouted but only got ignored by the rain who passed it to Reborn. "Do you want to open it, Tsuna?" Reborn asked as he saw worry and anger mixed together on his ex student's face. "Give me it." The sky ordered his ex teacher who just handed it willingly to the sky.

Tsuna open the envelope and took out what's inside. "No!" He shouted and threw the pictures on the meeting table. He couldn't look at his cloud like that. The others picked up at least one of the pictures and looked at it. Reborn looked at the pictures of Hibari's bruised thighs and saw dried blood on one of them. He put the picture down. Yamamoto looked at the picture of the skylark's back noticing the big blood spot on his shirt that pointed that he had been rapped. He placed the picture down feeling sick inside.

Chrome looked at the picture of Hibari's body laying on the desk. She put the picture down it made her thing that the ex perfect was dead or something. She waited to cry. Mukuro has the picture of Hibari's chest. With bruises and scars around it. He put it down and started looking away. Even though that was his enemy he didn't want to look at him that way.

Ryohei has the picture of the perfect naked laying on the desk showing off all the marks, bruises and dried blood on his body. He couldn't say anything as he placed the photo down and looked away. Colonnello has the picture of the perfect in handcuffs. He saw the mark's they left on the perfect's wrist and started looking away from the picture. Gokudera was the only lucky one that picked up the picture of the perfect's face. Its unharmed nothing was on it. It looked pale and beautiful like always.

"I don't get it." The bomber said as he showed the people in the room the picture he picked up. "That's it! I had enough in night fall we breaking into the Varia mansion!" The tenth boss shouted as he walked away from the meeting room. He couldn't take it anymore, that picture just really drove him over the edge. He went in his office and sat on his chair. He closed his eyes and his mind just played the fight him and the cloud just had.

Tsuna let the tears come out of his closed eyes. He's a man now but once in a while he needs to cry. It just felt good letting everything out. Tsuna didn't care if someone came in there right now and saw him crying. What really hurts the tenth is that he could have done something to stop this from happening. He could have kept his cloud in his office a little bit longer.

Mukuro was about to knock on the bosses door till he heard small crying noises. He knew the boss was crying because of the cloud. The pineapple walked away as he sat down in the hallway and started hitting the other wall with his leg. 'I can't believe I was so stupid!' he thought and kept hitting the wall till Chrome came and hugged him on his side. Mukuro stopped and just started crying when he felt hot tears land on his cheek that was Chrome.

"I don't blame them for crying." Reborn told Colonnello as they both sat in the meeting room still. Yamamoto had been long gone he had to take a walk and Ryohei had to work out. The bomber just went to his room to think. Colonnello nodded as he looked at the picture's of the broke cloud. "It's the first time they had to deal with something like this." The army man said as he looked at the hitman. "It is. I'll let them calm down." The hitman said as he looked at the picture of the skylark's face.

"Are we going to attack in the night?" Colonnello asked him as he looked at Reborn. "When everything is calmed down I'll ask Tsuna to see if it's really true." The blonde nodded as he got up and walked away. "Don't tell me your going to cry too?" Reborn asked as he saw the back side of the man. "Heh, I may be tough but I can't hide what I'm feeling. I'm not going to cry but I am upset about this." The army man said as he walked away from the meeting room and left Reborn alone.

The hitman looked at the picture of the cloud. He took out his cell phone and open a picture that he took of the cloud on last year's Christmas. For the first time in history the skylark was smiling. The reason why he was smiling was because he got new tonfas. Mukuro and Chrome had given him that for his Christmas gift. They look like the one's he has right now but on the right one at the ending where the black part is there it's a purple matching his flame. The right tonfa also had a sakura on it.

Since it was just a rare movement seeing the skylark smile Reborn and Mukuro took a picture of it. Reborn smiled a the picture of the skylark. He sighed and looked away from the happy memory. A few hours had passed and Reborn text everyone telling them to meet him in the meeting room. One by one each the member's came to the meeting room and sat at their usually seats.

"Tsuna, are we going to attack tonight?" Reborn asked the boss. Tsuna looked at Reborn. "Yes we are." He said as Reborn nodded. "When you guys are calm then we will attack." Reborn said for Tsuna and Tsuna nodded to agree with what Reborn said. The others nodded as well as they left the meeting room. Chrome prayed that this would or will work.

!#$%^&*((*&^%$#!#$%^&*(^%$ Line Break#!#$%^&*^&*(*&%$#$%^&*((*&^%#&()

Hibari woke up again. He sat on his butt he started to ignore the pain that started to come up to hurt his back. The cloud looked around then felt something hard hit his back. "Ahhh." Hibari cried in pain as he turn around and Xanxus was right behind him. "I didn't know you wanted to escape that badly." The monkey king said as he turn on a camera. The perfect looked at him fear written all over his pale face.

"Now the fun is going to begin." Xanxus said as he walked over to Hibari. Who only screamed in fear.

Xanxus took the tape out of the camera and gave it to Bel to drop off. "What is in there?" The prince asked as he put on his boots to leave. "Just something Tsuna should see." The monkey king answered as he walked away from the blonde prince. The prince left and dropped off the tape on the front of the Vongola mansion making sure not to get caught he knocked on the door and left as fast as he came.

)(*&^%$##$%^&*(*&^%$##$%^&* Line Break(*&^%$%^&*(*&^%$#$%^&*&^%$#$%^&*(

Yamamoto answered the door. He looked to see a tape on the floor, his mind told him to pick it up but his heart told him not to scared of what it is. But either way he still picked it up and left inside with it closing the door. He went to the meeting room once again where everyone is gathered once again only with a serious Dino. Yamamoto walked in he got a few looks from the others saying what happened. He gave the tape to Reborn, knowing if he gave it to Tsuna he might break it.

"Hibari Kyoya." Reborn read the name of the tape as he put it in for all of them to watch on the flat screen TV what's inside of that tape.

_Xanxus picked Hibari and placed him on his lap. "Your wondering why the camera is on?" He asked the perfect who has been shacking on his lap. "Why?" The perfect asked him scared as hell for the answer he was going to give him. "This is going to be a video for Tsuna to see." Hibari looked at the camera in fear but then he got pushed on the floor by the monkey king. The ex perfect cried in pain as he landed on the hard wooden floor._

_Xanxus looked at him on the floor and started kicking him. The kicks were aimed at his rib cage making sure to break a rib. Hibari kept crying out in pain. He kept kicking his rib cage till he reached down his stomach and kicked him two times. Hibari started crying. Xanxus not wanting to miss this moment reached for the camera and zoomed into the ex perfect's face. _

"_Say hey Hibari." Xanxus said as he kept the camera on the skylark's face. Hibari moved his face around for he doesn't have the pleasure of filming him crying. That only made the gun man angry he placed the camera on the floor as he was over to Hibari and picked him up by his pale throat. He then grabbed the camera. "Say hey to Tsuna." He said again his voice layered in anger. "Tsuna..." Hibari tried to say as his breathing became hard._

_The man just threw the bird on the floor again. "Tsuna this is your cloud. On the floor defeated and crying you sure you want him?" He said as he stepped over to Hibari. The ex perfect had been trying to move out of the way till the other yanked him by his leg. "This is going to make you angry." Xanxus said on the camera as he unzipped himself and took his member out. Hibari heard the zipper and started screaming for someone to help._

_The Varia boss only punched the skylark's back. That made the cloud cry out in pain but kept screaming for someone to help him. Xanxus then placed his member inside of the bird, who started crying. Xanxus pointed the camera downwards showing what he's doing to the cloud as he moved in and out of him showing the blood that came out of the other one._

_He then pointed the camera at the skylarks face who was crying and begging him to stop. This lasted for sixteen minutes till he came and took it out of Hibari._

_The ex perfect lay on the floor crying in pain. He couldn't believe this is happening to him. He open his eyes to see the man just filming him. His eyes have never looked so hurt in his life. "Say something to the other Vongola members." He said as he saw the bird cry more. "Help me...Tsuna" He said and got a kick in the stomach for saying that. "Bye Tsuna." He turn off the camera._

The members only looked a the TV. Dino's face went from serious to just pure anger. Chrome had long been out of the room crying. Mukuro just couldn't believe it as some of the people just stayed shout and Tsuna was out raged. "Reborn. Throw away this tape. We are going there right now." Tsuna ordered as he went to his office to get his glove. The others left the meeting room as they raced off to get the needed objects for the full out war.

Reborn stood up and took the tape. He threw it in the arm as he shot it repeatedly seeing that it finally broke. He smiled as he left the meeting room and went to his room packing all the bullets he would need for this battle. He left his room seeing everybody ready to fight. Tsuna came out of his office with his gloves and box at hand. He looked at everyone he put something on his back pocket for he doesn't forget what hes fighting for.

!#$%^&*((*&^%$#!#$%^&*(^%$ Line Break#!#$%^&*^&*(*&%$#$%^&*((*&^%#&()

Squalo came in the room Hibari is being held in. He looked at the ex perfect sitting down on a pillow crying. The long haired man looked away as he came closer to the crying man. Hibari looked up to see who it was. Once the skylark saw who it was he still kept crying not caring what the other male might say about him.

The long haired male placed a bowl of ramen in front of the bird. Hibari nodded no as he kept crying not wanting anything anybody gave him. "You have to eat this." The swords man said as he took the ramen in his hands. "I don't want it." The ex perfect said as he moved a bit on the blood soaked pillow. Squalo looked away ignoring the pillow being covered in blood. " Fine but I'm going to leave it here just in case." The white haired male said as he left the room.

Squalo sat down in the meeting room next to Lussuria. "So hows the broken bird." Lussuira asked as he he looked at the thinking shark. "He's alright." The shark said as he looked at the monkey king. "Did he stop bleeding?" Xanxus asked as drank his wine when he heard a crash.

"What was that?" The prince asked as he looked at Fran.

"It was a door." Viper answered as she looked at the door of the meeting room.

"Who broke it?" Squalo asked as he did the same as Viper and looked at the door.

They soon got the answer when Reborn kicked open the door and aimed his gun at random places as he started shooting. The member's threw themselves on the ground waiting for the gun shoots to be over with. "Where's Hibari Kyoya?" Reborn asked once he stopped shooting. Yamamoto stood on Reborn's right side his sword in hand as he looked at everyone in the room.

Mukuro stood with his trident on Reborn's left side looking at them and glaring at Xanxus. "VROOOIIII! What's the big idea!" Squalo shouted as he dodged the bullet Reborn shot at him. "The big idea is where's my cloud." Reborn moved aside to show Tsuna in his Dying Will mode.

"Feeling so brave aren't you?" The monkey king asked as he stood up from the floor looking at the Vongola boss. "WHERE'S MY CLOUD!" Tsuna shouted having enough of Xanxus. The monkey king only blinked as he looked at him. 'I never thought taking away his cloud would make him this angry. He just smiled. "Your cloud is somewhere around here." He said as he walked closer to Tsuna which only got him a gun shot near his leg.

Tsuna punched Xanxus and that's when all hell broke lose. Squalo tried to get in the way with his sword but Yamamoto stopped him when there swords connected as one. He kicked the long haired man and then started having their own private fight.

Viper stood up and got read with her illusions till Mukuro yanked her and pushed her to another room. Xanxus started shooting at Tsuna as they kept having their own fight with Reborn getting involved. The prince ran out the room to see if anybody else came inside with Lussuria with him.

Bel didn't make it fair till he saw a bomb being thrown at him he dodged the bomb and threw one of his own knifes. He saw Gokudera and smiled. Gokudera and Bel ran to each other with bomb and knife in hand. Lussuria ran away running to see if anybody broke into the house knowing that Bel could beat the kid. He got a huge punch on his stomach and then a kick to his jaw.

The green haired man landed on his back as he saw Tsuna's sun. He looked at him and smiled. Lussuria stood up and took his coat off. "Long time no see sweetie~~~" He said as the other came in with a punch. Lussuria smiled as their battle started as well.

While all hell was breaking lose Chrome, Dino, and Colonnello kept running in the mansion checking every room to see if Hibari was there. "Wait I hear something!" Dino yelled as he stopped running. "I'm amazed you can hear anything." Colonnello said holding his shotgun up. Chrome looked around hearing a crying sound. "You hear that too?" Dino asked her, she nodded as well. Chrome, Dino, and Colonnello went to the noise. Dino open the door as he saw Hibari sitting on his pillow on a ball. Covering his ears.

"Kyoya!" Dino shouted as he went to Hibari with Chrome and Colonnello behind him. The ex perfect looked at them as he started crying when Dino came and hugged him. "This is sick." Colonnello said as he saw the pillow the ex perfect sat on covered in blood. Dino picked Hibari up as his bride. The skylark kept crying not because he's in pain or anything because finally some one answered his prayers he couldn't stand being there for any longer.

Dino, Colonnello, and Chrome ran out of the room looking for a way out. Chrome smiled as she ran she then started thinking sending her thoughts to Mukuro.

'We found him Mukuro.' She thought as they did a left turn and Colonnello lead the way out of the house making sure they didn't run into anybody.

As Mukuro finished defending the illusionist, he got Chrome's thought.

'We found him Mukuro.'

He smiled and got out of the room and went to the meeting room to join the battle. Yamamoto kept fighting with Squalo. The swords connecting with each other making a clashing sound. Every time the swords would connect Squalo would try to punch him or kick him but Yamamoto dodged the hits and made his own hit's at the long hair sword man. What ended the battle is Mukuro joining in with his trident.

The trident clashed into Squalo's sword. The shark didn't have time to pull his sword away till Yamamoto came from Squalo's side and then stabbed his side. Which made him fall on the floor. Mukuro pulled his trident away and Yamamoto pulled his sword away from the shark's side. "They found him." The mist said to the rain. Yamamoto smiled with joy.

Tsuna kept fighting with Xanxus till Gokudera who beat Bel, joined in by throwing a smoke bomb at Xanxus. The smoke spread around it was thick. Gokudera who already knew where Tsuna was took his hand. "Colonnello found Hibari." He said to his boss which only looked at him with joy. Reborn over hearing them smiled as he shot Xanxus he didn't know what he aimed for. With the scream Xanxus did made him smiled.

The Vongola family left the Varia mansion.

Once the smoke cleared up Xanxus. looked and saw some of his member's on the floor. Knocked out or just half way dead. The monkey king then remembered about the cloud. He ran out of the meeting room noticing how much damage those damn Vongola's did to his mansion. When he entered the room of the skylark he saw that he was gone. Xanxus punched the wall. But then he smiled since he marked the skylark as his and he can't do anything about it.

!#$%^&*((*&^%$#!#$%^&*(^%$ Line Break#!#$%^&*^&*(*&%$#$%^&*((*&^%#&()

The perfect woke up to a new day. He looked around and saw that he wasn't in his usual room at the Varia's mansion. He looked around the room again noticing that this room looks familiar. The perfect got up he felt some pain but it wasn't as bad as before. He touched his chest and felt band aid's wrapped around him. The ex perfect touched the floor with his warm and tired feet.

He looked down to see what he was wearing. 'A white dress shirt?' He thought as he got up and went to a near by mirror. He looked a the dress shirt, it fight him a bit tight and it was short on him. The shirt was showing some of his milky thighs. The skylark looked away and open the door to the bedroom.

Hibari was met with a hallway he walked. The ex perfect didn't care where this hallway leads him to he just wanted some answers. He looked at the door that said "Welcome back, Hibari." He opened the door.

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled which almost gave the skylark a heart attack. He looked at all of them and smiled. Tsuna went to him and hugged him. Hibari hugged Tsuna back. "Welcome home." Tsuna said as he kept hugging him. Hibari smiled and hugged him more. Chrome smiled as she took a picture of that moment.


End file.
